Super Metal Hippoe (Expert)
For the enemy of the same name, see Super Metal Hippoe (Metal). Super Metal Hippoe (超メタル降臨 激ムズ, Chō metaru kōrin geki muzu, Super Metal Arrival (Expert)) is one of the special stages where the player can get a Cat Ticket upon clearing. Battleground *The boss of this stage is Super Metal Hippoe, which only takes 1 damage except for Critical Hits, it also has an additional ability to knockback all cats in its range. *Standard Metal Hippoes and weak enemies such as Those Guys and Hippoe will always be spawned to protect the boss. Strategies *Using meatshields and Critical Hitters such as Space Cat, Jurassic Cat and Hurricat can make this level much easier. *To greatly simplify the level, you can bring Crazed Whale Cat and Island Cat, then proceed to spam both of them for the entirety of the level, no stalling required. Doing this, it is possible to clear the level in two minutes or less, depending on the frequency of Critical Hits. Due to Crazed Whale and Island's damage, they can both kill Super Metal Hippoe in one hit if they do a Critical. *Berserker Cat is very useful in this stage, as there are many peons, and because many Critters only attack one enemy at a time, a Critical Hit may be missed, Berserker with his Area Attack can do Critical damage to all enemies in range, and like Island Cat or Crazed Whale, he can also kill Super Metal Hippoe in one hit. *Using Goemon Cat to gain money for Waitress Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat and Crazed Cow Cat as rushers and using Riceball Cat as a meatshield is a quick strategy. The extra slots can be used for Cat Combos, or other fast cats such as Sanada Yukimura to destroy the enemy base quicker. Strategy 1 (speedrun) Note that using energy refills for grinding in this stage is a viable way to get, on average, a rare ticket per 120 catfood worth of refills, as long as you have all energy up treasures. This strategy is to allow more advanced players to do so, but it can be used, with eventual, minor tweaks, by everyone who just wishes to complete this stage fast when it comes up. Lineup: Feel free to replace the combos for better ones, if you have certain ubers with good combos. '''Battle: '''Depending By the level of your Crazed Giraffe and weather or not it's in true form, you should either start with Waitress (can be below level 30, she just needs to one-shot SMH, which doesn't take much) and follow with 2 high level Manic Lions or start with a Crazed Giraffe, then Waitress, then another Crazed Giraffe. After these 3 units, summon Maglev then keep spamming Crazed Giraffe and add a Zamboney when Waitress is close to the base. If Waitress can land an attack before SMH spawns, it's ok, but you should delay her spawn more the next time, while you should summon her earlier if she is still far from the base when that happens. Once SMH spawns, Zamboney will keep it in place while Waitress attacks immediately and kills it, as the Giraffes take care of the peons. Use the money from the boss for A.Bahamut. The Crazed Giraffes will push Metal Hippoe behind the base and let everyone hit it until it's destroyed. There is no need for precise timing; as long as you remember the summoning order, victory will be fast and easy every time. Appears * 1st (7:00am-8:00am) * 4th (11:00am-12:00pm) * 7th (4:00pm-5:00pm) * 10th (8:00am-9:00am) * 13th (12:00pm-1:00pm) * 16th (5:00pm-6:00pm) * 19th (1:00pm-2:00pm) * 22nd (7:00pm-8:00pm) * 25th (8:00pm-9:00pm) * 28th (9:00pm-10:00pm) * 31st (10:00pm-11:00pm) Please note that this stage appears depending on your device's time and date. Gallery electric metal hippo en.png electric metal hippo korea.png Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01007.html Category:Cat Ticket Stages Category:Guerrilla Stages